Marrying My Ex's Brother
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: 'Take me, save my brother, I don't love you.…...yet I married you even if I love your brother.'
1. Prologue

I sadly do not own Naruto!

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_They say, it is stupid to still love your ex who took you for granted and 'replaced' you with another... But falling for his brother...is another story..._

* * *

"Marry me" His monotonous voice whispered in her ears

"But I don't love you" Akira's voice came out weaker than intended, and the rumble of Itachi's stomach could have been mistaken as a laugh... Then he started to slowly caress her cheeks with his palm and looked at her intently, closely... "It is not necessary, darling. It's not about love, it's simply business."

Her eyes widening from the fact, from the fact that it's Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was asking her for marriage and not the guy whom she loved dearly, her heart aching from the fact that it's not about love, that it's merely business. A deal for him to get the company and a deal for her to save her brother...

* * *

**A/N Important PLEASE Read!: **Okay so here's the deal I haven't written a new story in a very long time mostly due to my intensive rider's block but also because my old lap top ran its course crashing and burning making me lose all my old stories so I'm sadly starting all from scratch :'(

So this is kinda like my comeing out story to get me back into my writing mojo but to do so please read and review to tell me if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 1: From Europe with Love

I sadly do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Europe with Love**

_~Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them~ Leo Rosten_

* * *

**Akari's POV:**

How can it be so difficult to change my hair style? I really find it difficult to change my hairstyle because of this stupid bad hair day. Why does it even have to be TODAY of all day's?!

Today is the most special day of the year, well that's form my point of view anyways. Because today is our 4th anniversary, 4 years since we fell in love...4 years since I met Uchiha Sasuke. He was just that typical jerk from a high status family and I'm a mere writer/artist and it just so happened all of a sudden our paths collided, how ironic does that sound eh? So speaking of Sasuke...Sasuke has been acting strangely since he got back from Europe.

_Did he think about me? _

_Did he get something for me? _

_Is he going to propose to me? _

_KYAAAAA! _

NO, No, no, I need to focus... My outfit was a little black dress that had frills going in a diagonal manner that reached mid thigh with matching 2inch heels. My unmanageable hair was braided back into a French braid.

My black dress that reached my thighs complemented my 6 month work out program and naturally tan legs. I really did my 100% to look splendid tonight, because I feel something special is going to happen that something really unforgettable will happen and I want it to be perfect. Just absolutely perfect...!

* * *

"Are you going to tell Akari about us?" A girl in red bath robe asked as she twirled the rope tied on her waist playfully. The dark haired male in a black tuxedo rested his back on the sofa and sighed, his lips set in a frown...

"Yeah, I loved her, she was a part of me so I have to tell her the truth. I...I just cant do this to her." Sadness was there, confusion was lingering in his voice, mixed emotions of sadness and nervousness. Her steps were delicate until she reached him and kissed him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you have me."

* * *

I parked my blue and black Bugatti Veyron near the entrance and slid out from it, clutching my small silver hand bag. Uh, did I come out so early? Is he here already? Jeez, I'm so paranoid...!

"Akari..." I looked to my left, there he is. Sasuke is wearing his usual expensive black tux, his messy black hair being illuminated with lights bringing out his blue highlights. How long have I not seen him?

_3 whole months?_

Only if I went along to Europe with him...but I had been so busy at the time with my own responsibilities. "Sasuke! I missed you!" I smiled to him as we walked closer to each other and he held my warm hands tightly, grasping it gently and covering it with his large pale ones.

We entered the restaurant where we always celebrate our anniversary, just like last year, and like the past four years. Though today he's is acting weirder, he is not looking at my eyes, no, he's nervous. Is this for real? Is he really going to ask me something like a proposal, or is it something better...or bad, or worse? Or even more than the worst I could imagine...NO! Akari, stay calm!

"Akari, I uhh..." Why is he nervous? I don't get it.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you but I...I'm in love with someone else, Sakura."

_'What?' _

_'Who is Sakura?' _

_'Where is she?' _

_'Where are the cameras? Where is the joker or the pranksters? Where the hell is the engagement ring? Isn't he supposed to ask me for marriage?!' _

_'What?' _

_'Where are the musicals?'_

_'This is just a joke right?'_

"What? Who is Sakura?" My voice was hoarse and cracking. The shock still embedded on my face.

"I met her in Europe." He is looking right in my eyes, he's never this serious.

I'm not going to cry though my tears threatening my eyes. I'm not going to cry!

"Is this a joke? Coz' Sasuke this is not funny!" I said, coldness lingering in my voice. The warmth, the excitement, flowing like a river out of my soul from before had vanished leaving a frozen waste land.

_'Where are the cameras?!'_

_' Where are the pranks?' _

_'Why is this happening?'_

_' Why on my night?'_

"I thought you...you were going to propose..."

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

"Repeat what you just said." Itachi's stoic voice filled the room once again as the company lawyer's hands trembled not because of the coldness of the air condition, but from slight fear. Itachi is the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku, the CEO and owner of Uchiha Company of Business and Resorts around the globe, and has the deadliest look in the company.

"I, Uchiha Fugaku, owner of…."

"Not that one, the conditions of the inheritance, tell me the conditions." Itachi's eyebrows twitched, why the fuck is this man trembling, do I look like some monster?

"The conditions, right...Uh, *ehem* my sons, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha are to marry before they could have the right to manage the company as their own. The eldest however will get to have more shares than the youngest would have but that is if he marries..."

_'Did father think I'm gay?'_

"A marriage?"

"Itachi, *'hem* are you planning to marry anyone?" Shikamaru spoke up and the other lawyer looked relieved as Itachi looked intently at the lawyer 5 years younger than him.

"Not at the moment."

"Why don't you marry Saratobi Akari?" Shikamaru's eyes shifted to his cell phone as Itachi tapped the desk.

"My brother's girlfriend? Aren't you a good friend of my brother's, why are you doing this to him?" Itachi asked, rising his eye brows in the manliest way.

"Correction, _EX-girlfriend_. He broke up with her last night, last night was their 4th anniversary too." Shikamaru explained. Its not like he ever liked the Uchiha's very much but he did need a job and they paid generously plus he cared very much for Akari who was a good friend in hard times and he would do anything to help her even if his methods were...unethical….so to say.

"And why would she marry me?"

"Because she has to save her brother from his heart disease, Saratobi Konohamaru needs a heart transplant."

"Then are you asking me to marry a gold digger?"

"She's not the girl you think she is" Shikamaru defended.

* * *

**A/N Important PLEASE Read!: **Okay so here's the deal I haven't written a new story in a very long time mostly due to my intensive rider's block but also because my old lap top ran its course crashing and burning making me lose all my old stories so I'm sadly starting all from scratch :'(

So this is kinda like my comeing out story to get me back into my writing mojo but to do so please read and review to tell me if I should continue or not!

Also I'm really sorry it took this long for me to update please forgive me!


	3. A Proposal from the wrong guy

I Sadly do not own Naruto! :(

* * *

Chapter 2: A Proposal from the wrong Guy

_~I don't know which is worse - to have somebody you** DON'T** like ask you to marry him or **NOT** have some one you **DO** like. Both are rather unpleasant~_ L.M. Montgomery

* * *

Akari's long damp auburn red hair swayed along with the cold wind. Her hands trembling from the cold weather, and the keys dropped for the third time already.

"UGH! This is sooo not my day!" She groaned bending over and picking up the keys, trying three more times to open her apartment. "Why is gravity pulling me down so desperately?" She asked herself and sighed passing by a thin and tall silhouette of a man then went straight to her kitchen.

.

.

.

.

What was that? She stopped, looked around, got a steak knife, and went back into the living room turning on the lights.

"Oh, I...I...Itachi, I thought it was someone else...wait how did you get in?!" Akari asked as she placed the knife back in the kitchen and walked back into the living room where her uninvited guest is making himself rather comfortable.

"I'm here for a...proposal." Itachi answered simply as they both sat down at on sofa. Akari bit her lower lip nervously.

"Sorry but I don't want to have any connections with Sasuke, I think you know what happened." Akari explained as she played with a stray strand of her wet hair.

"I don't want to have any connections with him either, it's a mere deal between you and I." The guy in his flawless coat adjusted his tie a little bit loose and looked at the distracted woman in front of him. "Marry me." His monotonous voice whispered in her ears.

"But I don't love you." Akari's voice came out weaker than intended, and the rumble of Itachi's stomach could have been mistaken as a laugh...Then he started to slowly caress her cheeks with his palm and looked at her intently, closely...

"It is not necessary, darling. It's not about love, it's simply business."

"And what if I say no?" This can't be happening. Itachi is not the type of guy who'd spend his time teasing a broken hearted girl like me, or someone who'd waste his time chatting to an ex girlfriend of his brother...his brother who dearly hated him.

"I'm sorry but I don't take no for an answer." And before she even knew it, she was pinned down on her own sofa, in her own house, in her own territory.

Then he started caressing her cheeks with his palm and looked at her intently, closely... his chest pressed on hers, her feet trapped in his, her hands chained with his and her eyes locked with his. "Ah, you're rather selfish...that you'll let your fair brother Konohamaru die..." His sentence broke, waiting for her next reply. His fresh breath filled her nostrils and his cologne almost lingering on her with her eyes still focused on his.

"How did you know about my brother? What do you know!?"

"I know everything and I don't take a no for an answer. Marry me!" Her eyes widening from realization that, it was Itachi, Sasuke's brother, asking her for marriage and not the guy whom she loved dearly her heart was aching from the fact that it's not about love, that it's merely business.

A deal for him to get the company and a deal for her to save her brother... She unlocked their intent staring contest and looked at her slender finger to see a thin flawless, silver band with a small diamond at the center, fitting her perfectly.

* * *

_'Akari, talk to me, please. I want a clean break up, call me if you receive my message'_

***BEEEP!***

_'Akari, I know your mad, I know it is my fault, when you get home at least text me'_

***BEEEP!***

_'Akari, where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you everywhere I can, please tell me where you are. We have to talk!'_

***BEEEP!***

_'What the hell Akari, I know you are there it's three in the mourning and you're not answering your damned phone-Sakura...'_

***BEEEP!* **

_'**AKARI!** Do I have to tear your door open?! I know you are their **PLEASE** talk to me!'_

***BEEEP* **

The message went over and over and ends up with the same thought. Akari's almost life less looking eyes stared at the telephone for a second and deleted all the messages. Hearing them only made the whole situation worse. The young woman walked to her oversized white fridge and got a half gallon of Rocky Road flavored ice cream and indulged herself in eating. Watching the never-getting-old movie of _'Titanic'_ just made it worse.

* * *

"These movies should really be band from me!" Akari muttered bitterly, still scooping spoonfuls of ice cream and putting it in her mouth swallowing very soundly. The door cracked open but Akari could care less if it was a murderer, a rapist or Sasuke...well maybe she would care a little.

"Akari, oh my Kami! I didn't know. I'm sorry. Naruto told me about what happened. Oh my goodness, I promise I didn't know!" Hinata said frantically sitting on the sofa where Akari was sprawled on.

Then Tenten, another best friend ran in giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm fine, really!" Akari croaked, trying to give her best smile.

"What have you been eating?!" Tenten asked, about to put the television on mute mode when Akari stopped her.

"That's the best part, that's when she says..._'I rather be his who're than your wife'_."

"Akari." Tenten whispered and hugged her again sitting besides her.

"Itachi, Sasuke's brother, came here for a proposal." Akari whispered suddenly looking really distracted in her own thoughts.

"About what? you're a writer, what could they want from you?" Hinata asked softly with concern.

Akira dusted the scraps of chips off her father's old college shirt and munched on her ice cream again, then looked at the both of them. "He asked me to marry him. He has to marry me for the company, his father died…."

"And why would you say yes?"

"Konohamaru's heart is giving up..."

"What did you tell him?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"How about Sasuke? you two just broke up." Hinata followed just as worried.

"I told him, nothing..." Akira said as she raised her left hand, showing both of them how shiny a small diamond perfectly fit on her finger was.

* * *

**A/N: **So I don't have much to say just that I finally got around to updating and I hope for a lot more reviews!

:)


End file.
